


Asphyxiation

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Scared Clint Barton, Trapped Clint Barton, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: How do you kill someone without touching them? Take away the oxygen





	Asphyxiation

Clint slowly came too and instantly knew something was off. He sprang to his and swayed slightly with vertigo. After the dizzy spell passed, Clint looked around and saw he was in a windowless room with a vent in one of the corners.  
What the fuck?  
Pressing the comm in his ear the man tried to contact S.H.E.I.L.D.  
All he got was static making him rip the comm out and curse.  
"Hello Hawkeye," a male voice drawled, Clint looked around for the source but found nothing.  
"Who are you?"  
"That doesn’t matter, right now you need to be more concerned about your breathing.”  
That sent a chill down the archer’s spine.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, feeling anxiety flutter in his chest.  
A menacing laugh was let out before replying.  
"Oh, little hawk. You see that vent?? That there is going to slowly suck the oxygen out. We're going to kill you slowly."  
"You won't get away with this," Clint yelled at the ceiling, "they'll find me."  
"Oh your poor delusion boy," the voice cooed, sounding almost sad, "no one is ever going to find you. Not alive anyway."  
With that the voice cut off leaving Clint alone.

Half an hour later the air was starting to get thin and Clint found it hard to get a full lungful. He was slumped in the corner of the room, having given up trying to get out after five minutes.  
Now he was just hoping that someone, anyone would find him.

Another hour later the archer was lying on his side and trying to shallow his breathing, trying to conserve as much oxygen as possible until he was found.

Voices.  
Clint could hear voices.  
Could he?  
The man didn't know anymore.  
The air was so thin, not five minutes earlier he thought he heard Coulson calling for him. Clint prayed the man would find him soon.

Chocking.  
Gasping.  
Laughter.  
Clint couldn't breathe. It was like he was drowning on dry land.  
Air.  
He needed air.  
The man dragged himself over to the door, hoping there'd be a crack at the bottom.  
Nothing.  
Blackness closed in all around and dragged him under.


End file.
